Tug (boat)
The Tug is a tug boat in Grand Theft Auto IV, it is called Tuga in the game files. Description The boat is very large, and as expected for a vehicle of its size, is very slow, even more so than a Reefer. The Tug Boat also possesses heavy control and very poor stopping power (due to the vehicle being a watercraft, coupled with its weight). The Tug Boat is by far the largest controllable vehicle in the game, and fourth largest in the entire series thus far, after the AT-400, Jet and the Cargo Plane boasting a huge and sturdy hull, and a three-story superstructure (including a funnel) with the bridge attached on the top (other portions of the superstructure are inaccessible). In The Lost and Damned, the Tug's front is extended a small bit. The Tug Boat has an obvious industrial use in GTA IV, and it is most likely used to move the large garbage boats dotted around the cities waters. Control Whilst on the Tug Boat, the player cannot run, but the player may move faster if they aim with the pistol. Pressing the correct button to board the ship will also cause the player to automatically walk to the wheel of the boat. This vehicle can only properly contain one person in multiplayer (the driver), although others can still stand on the deck, however these players will lose some control of their characters. When the boat is moving, they will also begin to glide off slowly; if anyone stands at the front of the boat they will actually pass through the superstructure and see the water beneath. NOTE- It IS possible for passengers to safely ride the vehicle, but they will have to hang onto the side of the boat WITHOUT pressing X or Y, (Xbox 360 version)or X or Square, (PS3 Version) Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Located in the water just west of Colony Island (between Colony Island and Algonquin). *Located in a warehouse in Port Tudor (inaccessible, as in you can access it, but not drive it), it is well maintained. *Located in the little channel of water that separates Tudor from Acter Industrial Park, near the dilapidated bridge. *Located in the water north of Alderney State Correctional Facility. Gallery Tugboat-GTAV-wreck-rear.jpg|The wrecked "Olifantus" in GTA V. Trivia * If you are in the water and want to board the ship, go in front of it and press "Enter Vehicle". Note that this will only work if the engine is turned off. * In multiplayer, a person flying a helicopter can knock the tug by clipping the top of it. * In multiplayer, these can make for good sniping platforms, although less so than most buildings. * If you see extreme lag on multiplayer or single player, it is sometimes because this boat is touching land. * It is impossible to land a car on one of these. It is not because of a lack of space or an inability to find a ramp to fly off of onto this, but because of an invisible shield that prevents cars, trucks, motorcycles, or any other vehicle from landing on these boats.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpPgUJ7zm5M&feature=channel#t=2m47s(2:47) *Sometimes when you start the boat, the radio will delay turning on for about 3 seconds. *If you shut off the boat's engine, then turn it back on, it sometimes will not make a sound. This also applies to some ground vehicles. *In the mission Buoys Ahoy, when you are chasing Dimitri's men, multiple Tug Boats are seen throughout the mission, which the player can take, but this will result in failing the mission. * This boat is the only vehicle in GTA IV that does not catch fire after being hit by an RPG. * In GTA V, a wrecked version can be found on the seabed in Elysian Island. * In GTA V, docked Tugs can be found around Port of Los Santos; not rusted, they are white and green. One in a covered dock and they are not able to be driven or used, but you can access the decks. Navigation Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Boats Category:Water Transport Category:Industrial Vehicles